


Secrets Don't Make Friends

by ShanaStoryteller



Series: SHIELD Steals a Stiles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oops, PAST Sterek, hmm this took an unexpected turn, i didn't plan on writing that, the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is hiding things from the team, but mostly Stiles, and Stiles is hiding things from everyone, and this is all going to have to come out sometime. </p><p>But not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Don't Make Friends

"Are you busy, sir?"

Coulson looks up from the file detailing their a prospective mission and flicks it closed, "For you, never. Come in."

Ward edges into the office, and while he's improved at hiding his discomfort in his face, the way he grips the back of the chair instead of sitting in it is a dead giveaway. "I'm not sure what to do about Stiles."

"My advice? Nothing. Realistically, approach with caution, lots of lube, and for god's sake use a condom. He's slept with multiple non-humanoids, and who knows what diseases they carry."

"Sir!" Coulson revels in the younger agent's embarrassment until he clears his throat to continue. "That - I'm - we're not," he takes a deep breath, "I was referring to his attitude toward training. He's clearly seen combat in the past, and has no problem with completing the cardio and strength training I assign, but he's extremely resistant to being instructed in defensive and offensive moves."

"How's his flexibility?"

Ward clears his throat again, "Impressive."

Coulson leans back in his chair, "You had the same problem when you started training Skye." The two computer hackers have been getting along swimmingly, and he still hasn't decided if that relieves or terrifies him.

"Skye's problem was that she hadn't committed to us. Stiles is, he's just - I don't know. I don't know, and that's my problem."

Coulson flicks open the file, finding where he left off, "Well, then I suggest you find a solution."

There's a beat of surprise before Ward says, stiffer than usual, "Sir," before leaving, hurt at being so casually dismissed easy to read in the line of his shoulders.

He doesn't patch a call in to Hill until his door has clicked shut, "Maria, it's Phil. I'm going to either have to decline this mission, or request a different team as back up."

"You can't hide them from each other forever," she sighs, "your boy can hack our mainframe, he'll figure it out eventually."

"I hid me being alive from the Avengers for nearly two years. Besides, he doesn't know where to look."

"Phil," she says, and if she doesn't drop the soft edge in her voice he's going to hang up on her, "I don't understand why you're doing this. They think he's dead - they saw the news story. They've requested leave to attend the funeral."

"Stilinski's father signed the secrecy forms. We're above their clearance level. I'm not sure I understand your insistence in this matter, Agent Hill," he toys with a slinky on his desk, and it's dented from the last time Clint visited. Good times.

"Coulson!" she snaps, "Half of them wolfed out right there. Hale destroyed a rec room, and we've put McCall on suicide watch. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" he thumps the slinky down, and it doesn't make a suitably dramatic sound. "How about what's wrong with them? Hill, you met this kid, he's brilliant. He's smart and brave and loyal, and they dropped him. They moved on to bigger and better things, us, and they left him behind when they should have brought him in. They fucked up Hill, and they fucked him up and if you think I'm dumb enough to give them a second chance to do even more damage then you don't know me." He disconnects, and scowls when he realizes he's dented the slinky even more.

"You should really consider locking the door, if you're going to have a conversation like that."

He hangs his head, "May, always a pleasure. Would you like to dress me down as well?"

She leans against the doorframe, "We have another 084 in New Hampshire. I've sent the new coordinates to you for approval." She gives him a long look, as if she's gaining the measure of his soul. Natasha does the same, maybe they got it off each other. "If you want my approval, you have it. He's good in scrape, and he'll make a good agent. If they were willing to throw him away, they don't deserve him." She knocks twice on the wall before pushing herself off and turning away, "ETA in five hours, Sir."

~

Ward finds Stiles and Skye in the gym, bodies slick with cooling sweat and laying on their stomachs in front of a shared laptop. According to the tracker, Stiles had just ran eight miles and Sky had joined him for the last three and a half. "Dude, this is so below our pay grade," Sky whines, even though her eyes don't move from the screen's scrolling data.

"Oh god, this is definitely a succubus. I will bet you my collection of Iron Man memorabilia that's what's going on. I dealt with one of these in LA last year. Things are fucking hard to kill."

She scrunches her nose, "How did you kill it?"

"LA's teaming with vampires, who ironically drive succubi wild, but aren't effected by them at all. So I called in a few favors and just had a couple contain it until it starved to death."

Skye nods, eyes still on the screen, but then she laughs, "New Hampshire? Sex demons in New Hampshire?"

"Plaid is hot," he defends.

"What are you two terrors up to?" he sits down cross legged beside them. Stiles has the decency to look ashamed for almost two full seconds.

Skye is unrepentant, "Reading the details of our new mission, Creepy McCreeperson. Which I'm sure we'll be told about soon. Looks like it'll be fun - not. I'm sick of supernatural creature, I want my aliens and mad scientists back."

"It could be a mad scientist," Stiles glances at the laptop skeptically, "but it's probably not." Skye pouts, and Stiles grins while he pats her head, "I haven't dealt with aliens before. It'll be fun."

"Mad scientists?"

"I met Tony Stark once."

Skye laughs, and Ward pulls up one of his knees to rest his chin there. She blinks at him, he raises an eyebrow, and she rolls her eyes before clapping Stiles on the shoulder and rolling to her feet, "Well, I'm going to grab a shower, I'm gross. See you later, guys." She smacks him upside the head as he passes, and he's proud anyway, because once upon a time they couldn't read each other so easily, and even when she understood him she'd so rarely listened.

Stiles nudges his leg with his elbow, "What's up?"

Ward looks down at Stiles, sweaty, exhausted, young, and beautiful."I was going to be more subtle than this. But. Why won't you accept combat training, or use a gun? I read your file, I know you're a near perfect shot. And you're clearly a fighter, have been playing this game for a long time. What's holding you back?"

Stiles is silent for a long time before he pushes himself to his knees so they're eyelevel. "I'm going to go shower too," and Ward's lips pull down at corners. Stiles voice is too serious for his words, but he drags his fingers through Ward's hair while he says, "Feel free to join me. Otherwise I'll see you in the morning.

Ward stays where he is, his heart loud in his ears and palms sweaty like he's fifteen again. Skye hadn't even made him feel this much, this fast.

That boy is going to drive him insane, either through frustrated confusion or lust.

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't mean to do that where i put the others in shield that wasn't planned but it happened oh well
> 
> feel free to follow/harass me at: shanastoryteller.tumblr.com


End file.
